The Substitute
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: After Narcissa's Death, Lucius decides he needs a new wife and Draco soon finds himself taking over his mothers role, in EVERY way. slash LMDM rape, bondage,Mpreg some HPDM.
1. Homeward Bound

**The Substitute Flower**

Draco let out a sigh as his Thestral drawn carriage drove up the long gravel lane to the enormous and elegant Malfoy manor.

The sun had begun to set and the blazing summer heat was dissipating into the hot kind of mugginess that Draco despised.

It was finally the summer holidays and Draco was glad to at last be home.

But his happiness was bittersweet, for he knew that his mother would never stand at the door waiting for him again, never would she shower him with gifts and kisses.

His beautiful mother Narcissa was dead, killed by the very man her husband served so readily.

Voldemort had killed her in cold-blood for Lucius' failing to obtain the prophecy about potter, Well Damn Potter, and Damn Voldemort!

He was now to be alone with his father in a draughty old mansion which to be honest he was dreading.

The two of them had never really had much to say to each other, Draco just did what ever his father said and was otherwise left well alone.

Except when he was asked about potter and Dumbledore and any other information the death eaters could use.

No, it had been his mother that tended to him on an emotional level.

Draco shook his head to clear it of disturbing thoughts as the carriage finally stopped outside the manors large doors.

As he made his way out of the carriage he paused for a second, looking for perhaps a house elf or even his father, but it seemed no one was waiting or him tonight.

He knocked using the large silver serpent doorknocker, that gazed at him with slitted eyes, its huge mouth open and its forked knocker tongue, hanging majestically on the outsized green doors, they swung open with a creak and he walked into the impressive entrance hall.

"Hello?" asked Draco to no one in particular.

"Hello? Father?" but nothing but silence met his voice.

"Seems like I'm alone" Draco smiled and let a house elf take his coat, he grabbed the ribbon in his hair and tugged it free, his pale locks now cascading across his shoulders.

"Draco?"

Draco spun round to see his father, slightly drunk and in an absolute state.

His father grabbed him round the waist and hugged him breathing in the soft smell of his hair.

"Father..wha..Whats going on?" Draco was beginning to worry, his father's grip was tightening and Draco began struggling against him.

"I have something for you in the study, it's a gift, come and see".

His father kept his arm tight around Draco's waist as he ushered him somewhat reluctantly through the large doors to the study.

Abraxus Malfoy stared down at him from his picture in the frame above the fireplace; his father moved away to a large glass cabinet returning with a small vial of swirling purple liquid.

"Drink this Draco" smiled Lucius

"What is it?"

"I Said!…..Drink…. IT!"

Lucius grabbed his son's face in one hand, pushing Draco's lips apart with his fingers and forcing the potion down his throat.

Draco stared at his father in horror as he covered his mouth and forced him to swallow before letting go.

Draco gasped and pulled himself to the other side of the room, resting against the wall before collapsing into unconsciousness

When Draco woke up his head and body ached horribly, he sat up cautiously only to find himself in his mother's white silk nightgown.

"What?"

He was also laying in his parent's bed with his father sleeping next to him.

Draco was suitably terrified now, he quickly tried to get away but his fathers arm slid across his hips, underneath the nightgown.

/Oh shit, what's happening?/ thought Draco as he fought against his fathers superior strength. But before he could achieve much, his father was on top of him, exhaling alcohol soaked breath into his face.

"Oh Narcissa I've missed you" Draco froze as his father began kissing down his neck.

/He's gone mad he thinks I'm mother/ thought Draco.

"Mm my sweet, you know that I love you don't you hmm?" Lucius ran his hand down Draco's flat chest and down to his member, which he missed all together as his fingers entered a moist slit.

"Ahh! wha…what have you done to me?" Draco tried with renewed vigour to extricate himself from the bed.

Draco all but screamed as his father pushed two of his fingers into a place that he knew he didn't have yesterday.

The fingers moved out and were replaced by something much larger and hotter.

"NO! PLEASE, DAD, IT'S ME DRACO, NO PLEASE WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!

Draco screamed and shouted until a hand was pressed against his mouth.

"Shhh, shhh now Cissa, you always enjoyed this before." And with that he pushed into Draco's new opening and Draco cried out, tears running down the sides of his face and wetting his ears and hair.

His fathers alcohol breath and the smell of sweat and sex made Draco wish he could apparate through wards, anywhere at all, anywhere but right here and now.

His father began a brutal thrusting motion and gently pressed his thumb against the small bundle of nerves at the top of Draco's vagina and began to rub.

Draco's gasps and murmurs were muffled as his father replaced the hand on Draco's mouth with his soft lips and the combination of rubbing and thrusting was unwittingly driving Draco over the edge.

Draco soon wrapped his legs around his father's waist as lust took over his thoughts and he began to kiss his father back.

"Mmm that's it my sweet."

Tears were still poring down Draco's cheeks even when with a final thrust they came together, and Draco sobbed as he felt his father's juices fill him.

Feeling totally ashamed Draco cried himself to sleep his father still inside of him snoring loudly on his chest.

When Draco woke up next day his father was gone and on the bed was one of his mother's emerald velvet dresses, waiting for him to wear also her wand.

Draco quickly ran to his own rooms to find some clothing, he searched through every wardrobe but all his things had disappeared.

Draco sat on his bed and saw a note on his pillow, written in his handwriting.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I have decided to tour Europe for the summer holidays before returning to Hogwarts, I will probably be back for Christmas break._

_Lots of love_

_Your son_

_Draco_

Draco stared at the letter, he hadn't written this! Draco passed his mothers wand over the parchment, which revealed it had been magically written.

It was while he was holding the letter that Draco saw his mother's wedding and engagement rings on his left hand, he tried to pull them off but they were stuck fast.

Draco stormed back to his parent's bedroom and looked for something more manly to wear, anything!

It seemed his father had made small adjustments to his mother's clothes so that all her clothing fitted him.

He would have worn his father's robes but they were way to big and had been locked away.

Luckily his mother had a pair of jeans tucked away at the back of the bottom draw in her dresser, he then had no option but to wear a white angel blouse with red and blue flowers embroidered into it.

He then sat at the dresser and used his mother's brush for his hair.

As he looked in the mirror he frowned at himself; it was then he noticed the note on the reflective surface, wedged under the frame.

_Narcissa my love, Look in the draw._

_And make sure you are dressed for dinner tonight_

_Your Husband_

_Lucius_

Draco opened the draw warily and was attacked in the face by several small lying objects and a cloud of powder.

He coughed loudly as the items settled back in the draw, he looked at himself in the mirror and screamed.

He was wearing makeup, a pale powder made his skin look matt and soft, his eyes were circled in smoky black eyeliner and shadow and long mascara coated lashes made his eyes look huge. His soft lips were painted a deep pink and were very glossy, he also stank of jasmine, his mother's perfume.

Draco growled at his reflection and tried to rub the make-up off his face but it wouldn't even smudge!

He looked like a strange version of his mother; the overall effect made him look very androgynous.

Draco cried out in anger and threw his mothers things across the room.

Suddenly a terrified house elf popped up next to him.

"Mistress Narcissa! You mustn't be ruining your lovely thingses"

"I'M NOT NARCISSA! I'M DRACO! DRACO!" Draco kept pointing to himself angrily

Draco slumped down against the foot of the bed

"I'm Draco D.r.a.c.o Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco" he sobbed pathetically.

Why had his father turned him into some kind of hermaphrodite, a half-baked version of his mother, then r..raped him. Draco realised one thing.

He had to get help before it was too late, before his father took things too far.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Yes I will be updating as often as possible, I will soon be updating: The Lost Species**

**Innocence Was Bliss**

**Centaur**

**The Veela's Nest**

**The last Valkier**

**Hope you like my new story , review and tell me if I should continue.**

**I will also be writing a sequel to Forever Entranced.**

**Eternal FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE!**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	2. The Perfect Wife

**The Substitute Flower**

Draco ran to his mother's bureau and pulled out parchment and quill, he began to write to Severus and then just in case he also wrote a letter to Harry Potter, If anyone could save him, it would be the saviour of the wizarding world.

Dear Potter,

I know it's the summer holidays and I know you hate me but, listen Harry I need your help, this is not a trick or a joke or anything like that.

My father Lucius Malfoy has gone mad. As you may or may not know my mother Narcissa passed away a few months ago.

My father has, changed me to be like my mother. He believes that I am her, he even calls me Narcissa and left me a note from myself saying that I was touring Europe and would be home for Christmas.

Come quickly I don't know what he may do!

Yours hopefully

Draco Malfoy.

Draco then wrote a similar letter to Severus and closed both with the Malfoy seal.

It was then that Draco realised his father had locked the owlery and grounded the birds. Draco decided to use a spell he saw his father do once that allowed him to banish a letter to its recipient. The letter would hopefully appear in front harry and Severus.

Draco performed the spell using his mother's wand and watched, as the letters seemed to melt into nothing.

He hoped that they had worked.

Draco glanced at the clock and gasped as he saw the time it was 6.35 and he had to be in his dress and at the door to greet his father when he arrived home, he would have a snifter of Brandy and then dinner was at 7.30 sharp.

Draco quickly called Misty the house elf.

"Yes Mistress Narcissa how may I help you" the Elf looked pleasant and not at all distressed which meant that Lucius had obviously put a confundus spell on the house elves to make them think he was Narcissa, he would play along for now.

"Yes Misty could you prepare dinner for myself and my Fath….Husband"

"Yes Mistress! Anything in particulars!" asked the Elf happily.

"Yes, make Lucius his favourite four courses and I will have…..Rabbit soup….Roast chicken…Beef and Trifle for desert"

"But mistress! That's Master Draco's favourites, surely yous would like the Lobsters and the Lemon sorbet as usual on Tuesdayses?"

Draco stared angrily at the Elf he may be giving up his life but he would not give up his food!

"Well Misty I miss Draco, maybe his food will make me feel a little less….lonely" Draco felt tears fill his eyes.

"Very well mistress, I will gets your dinner ready and Brocket will rings the bell when its ready."

Draco clothed himself in his mother's dress and tied his hair with a ribbon at the nape of his neck.

He placed his mothers diamond dinner jewellery around his neck and even put on her gloves.

He then slowly descended the stairs and walked into the drawing room where he quickly drank a few glasses of Brandy. He now knew why his mother drank so much.

The clock in the hall struck seven and Draco quickly hurried to the side of the large circle in the entrance hall that served as the apparition point.

Within minutes Lucius Malfoy was standing there in all his pureblood glory, he stare at Draco and then gave him the cruellest smile.

Lucius threw off his robes and wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him passionately.

He walked Draco backwards until he hit the nearest wall, lifting him up and hitching up his dress.

"No knickers Cissa?" Smirked Lucius as he quickly released his throbbing member from his pants and thrust into his false wife.

Draco gasped in pleasure as his father's enormous member pounded into him, he couldn't help orgasming as his father came deep inside him but Draco had noticed that although he had orgasmed he released nothing.

At dinner they ate in near silence, Draco gazing at his plate.

Suddenly an own swooped into the dining room, it was Severus' owl Hecate who flew to Lucius and dropped a letter by his plate.

Draco was terrified, was Severus in on his fathers mad schemes!

Draco's musings where interrupted by his father's voice.

"Well Well Cissa it seems Severus is visiting tomorrow and is bringing Draco, apparently his trip to Europe with his friends was cancelled as young Master Zabini has got a nasty case of Dragonpox"

Draco stared at his father in shock!

"What time are they coming?….Darling?" Draco quickly added.

"Ten sharp, but I will be working so be sure as to greet them when they arrive"

"Of course F..Lucius my love" Draco played with his mothers wedding bands, he was terrified of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Again not a longy but there you go!**

**Flamage, Flamage, Go on and shake your tailfeather! Flamage, Flamage!!!!! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Love**

**Spiffy**

**PS. Harry/Fenrir in process(Harry has puppies!) should that be Ferry or Farry or Henrir or Hanrir?**


End file.
